Say Something
by JohnnyCake13
Summary: Part 2 to 'I don't understand' Rayna Hunter;now Rayna Curtis has her life looking up for it's like she can start her life all over again, and she's grateful for that.Only problem is her dad's getting out of the cooler soon, and he wants her back a 2nd there's a new girl at school, last name as 'Waters'. With her old and new friends she might be able to get through this.
1. Chapter 1 Back again

Say Something

Chapter 1 "Been so long"

At 14 years old I became a lot more sarcastic, stubborn, and….a teenager. Darry was pretty strict but he never yelled at me.

Darry was now 21, Soda 17, Steve 18, Two-bit 20, Dallas 19, Pony 15, Johnny 17, Ciara 17, Emmanuel 15, Tyler 18, and Jon 18.

Jon went off to college, and Tyler got a job (seriously), so it was usually Ciara and Emmanuel. I hanged out mostly with Johnny, Ciara, Pony, Dally, and Scarlett. Most of the time I'm with Johnny, and Pony, though.

Phoenix was now living with my best friend back at home, since apparently it was too much money and too much work, according to the social worker.

School got out at 2 usually but today was an early out. I walked down the hallway heading to 7th hour, my last period.

It was past Christmas break, and it was already getting warm out. Right after Christmas break a new girl arrived. She was a new greaser girl, you could tell she was a greaser just by the way she dressed.

But she was like Johnny, a quiet greaser. Socs loved that, I heard they been giving her a hard time since she arrived. But I haven't seen it for myself.

The only thing I knew about her was she was my age, in the same grade as me, and her last name is Waters. Never seen her either.

I passed all the lockers and went to English class, which I had with Pony, so I sat by him in the back.

I leaned my head on my hand throughout class, trying not to fall asleep. I failed and fell asleep as we watched a video.

The bell rang and I fell out of my chair. The remaining people in the room laughed including Pony. He stretched out his arm towards me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him down.

Then I got up, brushed 'dirt' off my pants and walked out. Pony caught up with me, "Are you going to track practice today?"

"No, I have an art project to finish," I said.

"Okay, well I have to get to track practice, see you later," Pony told me and turned around heading for the back door leading to the track.

"Bye." I walked down the hallway and I spotted a group of socs banging on a door, yelling things like 'open up' and 'come on out, are you afraid'.

I knew they were messing with somebody but I didn't know who, and I honestly didn't care. I ran over and pushed the biggest soc away from the door, making the rest of them back up.

They knew who I was and who I was friends with. I think they were scared of me. It might have been the fact that I'm friends with Dally. Or it could be the way I act.

They walked away as I opened the door to a dark closet. I opened the door all the way so light streamed in lighting up the room.

In the corner you could see a small girl, I sat down by her. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, just like Johnny did.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded once again.

I tried to grab her hand, but she pulled away, scooting away from me.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I comforted.

She looked down, so I could no longer see her bright baby blue eyes, and her blond straight hair was now in her face.

I sat there for about 15 minutes, and I finally talked her into coming out of the closet. We walked to together out of the building, and I lead her towards Two-bit's car.

"Finally, what took so long?" Two-bit asked.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Who's this?" Steve asked, leaning against the car.

"This is, um….a girl I found," I said.

"What's your name?" Two-bit asked.

I looked at her, I could tell she was scared by the look on her face, "Why do you want to know, Two-bit?" I asked, I knew she wasn't going to talk.

He shrugs, "I don't know I'm just asking, you don't have to get all offense on me."

I roll my eyes, "Come on, I have to go to my locker," I told her.

"You better hurry, we have to pick Soda Pop up from work," Steve said.

"Okay, I'll hurry," I said.

She followed me, keeping her head down as we walked back in, and down the hallway. Only when we made it to my locker, she looked up at me. Her eyes were so blue, it reminded me of ocean waves.

I unlocked my locker with my key around my neck and grabbed my notebook full of drawings. The girl kept glancing around, like she didn't know if she should go or leave.

"Do you want to come back to my house with me?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"It'll only be me, my brothers, and me and my brothers' friends," I added.

She shook her head, "What's your name?" I asked.

She shrugged, "How do you not know what your name is?"

She once again shrugged, and said nothing.

"Well my name is Rayna, and your name is now Ocean, because of your eyes," I said.

She gave me a weak smile, and started to walk away, "Wait," I called.

She turned around, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She gave me a big smile and turned around walking away. I closed my locker, and my lock, then walked out the building.

I made it back to Two-bit's car where Steve, Two-bit, and now Dally and Johnny. I climbed in back of the car in the middle of Dally, and Johnny.

"So who was your little friend?" Two-bit asked once we pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Ocean Waters," I answered, sticking my arms up feeling the breeze, while acting like I was on a roller coaster. My hair flied in the air, I had a lot more blond then brown because I'm outside more than inside.

"She's some looker," Steve said, as we parked in at the DX and Soda hopped in.

"Oh, Stevie I'm going to tell your girlfriend," Soda teased, he was now by the window, and Steve was in the middle in the front.

Steve playfully punched Soda on the arm. Then we made to our house, we got out and went inside. I went to my room, and plopped down on my bed. It was boiling outside.

I just wanted to sleep, I was exhausted. I felt dirty, but I was too lazy to take a shower, plus Soda was already taking one. So I worked on my stretch in my notebook for art, it was a horse with a back ground of mountains, trees, ect.

I finished sketching it and I worked on the song Mrs. Witte (my choir/music teacher) picked out for me to sing to the choir during 'Show me Week'. Show me Week is kind of like a talent show but, it's only for the choir and your performance has to involve music.

The song Mrs. Witte picked out for me is, 'I knew you were trouble' by: Taylor Swift. I chose to play my guitar while singing. Now all I had to do is memorize the song, something I'm very good at.

"Rayna, Dinner," I heard Soda call.

"K, I'll be down in a minute," I said.

I put my guitar back where it belongs, in the corner of my room. And then I rushed down stairs. When I got to the kitchen I grabbed a plate and put corn, mashed potatoes, and a pork steak.

I sat down at the table between Soda, and Pony, and across from Darry. This is the only time we sit at the table, when the gang's not here. I ate quickly and drank my water down.

"Darry, can I go for a walk?" I asked.

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yep," I said, putting my plate, fork, and glass in the sink.

"Sure but don't stay out too long," he warned.

"Okay," I said.

I ran to the door putting on my tennis shoes, and jacket, then heading out the door. I walked to the lot, and Johnny wasn't there, then I walked to the park, Johnny wasn't there but someone I recognized was.

She was on the swings, so I sat down by her, "Hey, Ocean what are you doing out here so late?"

She shrugged, like every conversation went with her.

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

She shrugged, once again. I moaned, "Oh, come on I don't bite, I'm not mean. Why won't you talk to me?"

I watched her as…..surprise, surprise…..she shrugged.

I leaned my head back moaning again.

"Fine don't talk to me, I'll see you tomorrow," I said getting up and heading back to the house. I was half way across the park I heard a voice say, "Wait."

I turned around and Ocean was now standing, "What?" I asked.

"Thank-thanks for saving me…..you know, at school," she said.

I smiled at her and said, "Your welcome, hey if ya wanna call me sometime my number's 636-288-3071. Now hurry and get home so you can write it down."

This time she smiled and then ran the opposite direction of where I was going. I turned back around and went back to the house. Her voice was so sweet, soft, and quiet.

She didn't sound 14, more like a 6 or 8 year old. She could probably pass as one too, I mean she was even shorter than me, and I'm shorter than Johnny who's shorter than a 12 year old.

I got home and went straight to bed, and when I woke up the next morning I threw clothes on, I didn't even see what it was I just threw them on. Then I went down stairs.

Pony was making breakfast, Soda, Two-bit, and Steve watching TV, Dally sitting in one of the chairs smoking even though he knew he wasn't supposed to in the house, and Darry was in the shower.

When the food was done I ate some and then, Darry came out to get Soda, and they were on their way to work. Two-bit drove me, Pony, Steve to school; Dally left to go to Buck's and frankly no one knew were Johnny was.

We got to school and I walked with the guys to class. We all had first hour together, gym, I mean they were in the boy class and I was in the girl class but we still had gym at the same time.

Today we played kickball with the boys, and I was on the same team as Pony, Two-bit and Steve. Mrs. Vaughn had her health class to play with my class, and what do you know Ocean was in her class!

Luckily she got placed on the field with me and them. I motioned her over and she came.

"Hey Ocean, what's up?" I asked.

She shrugged.

"Oh nooooooooo….not the shrugging again," I nearly yelled.

She laughed and smiled, but said nothing.

"Do you want to sit out?" I asked her.

She shrugged but I could tell she wanted to.

"Come on, we can talk," I said pulling her by the hand over to the stairs on the side on the gym that leaded up to the stage.

We were on the very top of the steps, and everyone else was at the bottom.

"So…..talk will ya?" I asked.

She looked over at me, smiled and said, "Why?"

"Because I want you to, you don't have to be shy with me. Alright as I can see you're not the type that starts conversations so I will. What's your favorite color?"

"Red," she says quietly.

"Mine's flag color, which stands for red, white and blue. Um…are you a greaser or soc, a greaser is-"

"A greaser," she cut me off.

"Me too! Um…have any siblings?"

"None…." she said lightly looking at the game going on below us.

"I had 3 brothers, but they died last year in a car crash. Now I have foster brothers, I guess you could call them. You might know them, Darry Curtis, Pony Boy Curtis, and Soda Pop Curtis. My name used to be Rayna Hunter, but now it's Rayna Curtis. Now are you going to tell me your name?"

She shook her head.

_Ring_Ring_Ring_

The bell ringed for next hour.

I followed her down the steps, "Come on please, I told you mine."

We were passing the boys now they didn't follow me, they just let me go on by. We walked out the gym doors and I was still begging her.

She turned around really quick, you could see the frustration in her face as she said, "I don't have a name."

She ran off down the hallway, as I stood there not knowing what to do. The guys came out laughing, but stopped as they saw me standing there.

"What happened to you, looks like you just seen a ghost," Two-bit said.

"Nothing…..let's just get to class," I said, and started to walk down the hall.

"Okay, if you say so, but I'm skipping. See you guys later," Steve said.

"Alright kids let's get to class," Two-bit said slinging his arms around our shoulders.

I pushed his arm off me, then lead the way to class. I sat in front of Two-bit's desk, and Pony was next to Two-bit. I was in a total daze as the bell rang and the teacher started his lesson of Math.

I don't get it, how could someone not have a name. Everyone has a name, shoot even Johnny has a name, which if anyone should not have a name it should be him; especially since how his parents treat him.

Ocean Waters, she's a nice, quiet girl. Never will do anything wrong. She's so innocent and sweet…like Johnny. She dresses like Johnny, acts like Johnny, just in girl form.

How could she not have a name? What if her home life is like Johnny's? But then again, she doesn't have any bruises, she doesn't flinch as much as Johnny. It was all too confusing, it was giving me a headache.

"Earth to Ms. Curtis," said our math teacher, Mr. Roberts.

"What?" I snapped out of my daze.

"Can you answer number 1 on the board?" he asked.

I moaned and whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do and I would appreciate if you would stop acting like a little kid, Ms. Rayna," Mr. Roberts said impatiently.

"Yeah, but sir I am a little kid, well to everyone in this room. I'm only 14, sir," I said, leaning back in my chair.

"Yeah, but-"

"Sorry, I'm late," Scarlett rushed through the door and took a seat next to me.

Mr. Roberts took her tardy slip, and while shaking his head went back up to the board and continued the lesson.

Scar, which is the nick name I gave Scarlett. Is in school with me, the boys, and Ciara, because she failed a grade and because of her part time job, which she quit, she missed a lot of school.

Therefor making her be in the same grade as me. I don't know if you knew this or not but Scar has 2 older siblings, both are out of school. A older sister named Violet, and older brother named Jake.

Her siblings finally got jobs, so Scar was able to quit hers, and pick up school where she left off. So what she's a 19 year old in school still, Two-bit's 20 and he's still in school.

"Where were you?" I asked Scar.

"My brother's car broke down," she answered.

Ciara was in this class with me and the guys too, but she told me earlier this morning she was going to skip so she could hang out with Dally. Emmanuel was probably with her, he's always with her.

Rather it's because she wants to keep an eye on him or they just want to spend time together, their always together unless he's over at a friend's house or he's with Tyler.

I ended up falling asleep in class and waking up when the bell rang, but instead of me clumsy falling out of the chair, Two-bit pushes me.

"Two-bit, I'm going to kill you, Scar hold my bag," I give Scar my bag and run after Two-bit, out the door.

We ran down the hallway, past teachers yelling at us, and past Ocean at her locker. Wait, I stopped, Ocean, I ran back to Ocean's locker but she was already walking into her next class.

Two-bit was long gone by now, so I walked to my next class on the way there getting my bag back from Scar, I was supposed to have science with Johnny, but that wasn't going to work today. I sat at me and Johnny's table taking my books out of my bag.

The teacher, Mrs. Heitert started the lesson about our solar system. I tuned her out the whole class, and when we read in the book I drew a picture, the teacher stopped at my desk, looked down at me, and waited for me to stop drawing.

I didn't stop, and when I didn't she took it and threw it away. I sighed, and put my head in my hand. The bell rang and I rushed out of the class room. My next class was Choir.

It went by fast, and then I had lab, lunch, social studies, and then English. After English, I walked around the school looking for Ocean. I saw her once I got outside, Dally had her against the car talking to her.

Author's Note: Please R&amp;R, this is part 2 to 'I don't understand'! I hope you like I will update chapter 2 &amp; 3 today sometime! Please R&amp;R!


	2. Chapter 2 Arms of an Angel

Chapter 2 "Arms of an angel"

Oh, God, I thought. What is Dally doing? I walked over, just so I could hear what he was saying. He was sweet talking her, like he did with every other girl besides, me, Ciara, and Scar.

And now Ocean, I thought. He was not going to sweet talk her. I could tell she was terrified just by the look on her face. She wasn't even looking at Dally, her head was down and her hair in her face.

Ciara was talking to Scar in the distance, behind the car, but by the stop sign. It seemed like she didn't even notice what Dally was doing, or maybe she just didn't care.

No, I thought, Ciara probably would do something. She would probably tell Dally to quit it, but usually if Dally said he was goofing around, she wouldn't say anything else.

But Ciara usually didn't do anything, because the girls Dally messed with were snotty socs. But this was a greaser, are own kind. Why would Dally sweet talk her. Maybe she did something that Dally didn't like. Like ignore him, or not respond to him, all things Dallas Winston hated.

Ciara and Dally been going out for almost the whole school year. So Dally never went too far. I made it to the car, and when I did I said, "Dal leave her be."

The guys were there, everyone except Darry, and Johnny.

"Why, Rayna? I'm just talking to her," Dally kind of slurred.

He was probably drunk when he came over, he probably woke up from a hangover, and decided to hunt some action.

"You are more than just talking to her," I defended.

"No I'm not," Dally snapped, letting Ocean go and turning towards me.

As soon as Dal let go of Ocean, she slid down to the ground, I couldn't see her face still. But she was crying, the guys looked around not knowing what to do. But I did know what to do.

I walked right past Dally and sat down by Ocean, as soon as she realized it was me she got up and ran. Dally watched her, and once she disappeared in the distance, Dally got in the truck, and didn't say a word.

I jumped in the bed of the truck, as far away from Dally as possible. Jesus, was I mad at him. Nope I was furious. And I was going to tell Ciara on him. Someone he actually listens to, besides Johnny.

We picked up Scar and Ciara at the stop sign, and I was quiet on the way home.

"Rayna are you alright?" Ciara asked.

"Why don't you ask your brilliant boyfriend," I said crossing my arms.

"Dallas Ryland Winston, what did you do," Ciara yelled.

Since Dallas didn't have a middle name Ciara gave one to him, and she would say his full name when she was mad at him.

"What?" Dallas asked, annoyed.

"What did you do?" Ciara asked.

"Nothing special," Dally said.

"Whatever," I sighed.

We got out of the truck and went in. The next day at school I didn't see Ocean or Johnny. But after school I saw Ciara and Dally barging in the house, Dal had bloody knuckles and bloody nose. Ciara had a busted lip, and was holding her cheek.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Steve said, getting Two-bit's attention away from the TV.

Darry came in with the first aid kit, and Ciara started to explain what happened.

Flashback in 3rd person POV-

Ocean ran as fast as she could and ran into a dead end. She was running from a group of socs, the same ones that been messing with her since the beginning of the year. The same socs that killed Rayna's brothers.

"No one's here to save you now," the soc named Bob sneered.

It was bad, the beating was worse than the last one Ocean went through. But Ciara stopped it all. They punched her in the face a few times, before Dally got there.

"What do you think you're doing?" Dally asked.

That's when the socs got a good look at Ciara. Dallas Winston's girlfriend, the most feared girl in town.

"Oh, shit," Ryan said under his breath.

Dally tackled him, punching him over and over again, missing a few times so he hit the ground. Ryan only got a couple of good punches in.

Bob didn't stop hitting Ciara, he didn't care who she was. He ended up knocking her out. After that he resumed on Ocean, along with Randy, David, and now Ryan.

Dally scooped up Ciara and ran to the Curtis'. Ciara woke up half way there.

End of Flashback

"Wait, the girl that you were messing with yesterday?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Dally asked.

"What?! How could you do that," I yelled.

"What? It's not like I did anything wrong," Dally defended.

"Did anything wrong?! You did too. You left a little defenseless girl," I shouted.

"Well sorry," Dally said sarcastically.

"Sorry, nothin'," I said.

"Well what'd you expect me to do? I only have two arms!" Dally exclaimed.

"Yeah one for Ciara and one for Ocean," I defended.

"No both for Ciara." He lit a smoke.

"I really hate you….Don't you love Johnny?"

"YES! What does he have to do with this you psycho?!" Dally yelled.

"Ocean is exactly like Johnny, she's quiet, and I think, by the way she acts she has the same home life as him. So I'm just saying, Johnny would be ashamed of you."

Dally didn't say anything, just ran out the door towards where the Soc's were. I ran after him just to make sure he was doing what I thought he was doing.

And he was, but the thing was she wasn't there anymore.

"Well she isn't here let's go," Dally said.

"Fine, but if she's dead it's your fault," I said.

"Whatever, I don't know why you care so much about her. She's just some new girl, and plus it's none of your business if she dies or not," I heard Dally mumbling.

"I know….I just care, I don't know why….I just do, okay," I said walking back to the house, with Dally following me reluctantly.

"Hey, now that I think 'bout it, where's Johnny kid?" Dally asked.

"I don't know Dal," I said.

"I'm going by the lot to see if he's there," Dally walked towards the lot, leaving me behind to walk by myself.

I walked back to the house, ate dinner, and then went upstairs to take a shower in my bathroom. (Darry installed a bathroom up stairs for me, since I'm the only girl in the house)

Then I went to my room after I took a shower. My room was totally different from when I first got here. I changed it around, and we bought me a new dresser, bed, and new clothes.

My bed had a red and black Mickey Mouse sheet, and a flag color (red, white, and blue) blanket, and it was in the corner by the window. Then my dresser was in the opposite corner of my bed. And then my closet was on the same wall as my door.

I only had one stuff animal, which was my brown, fuzzy, bear that I brought here with me. My mom got it for me when I was 2, so I refuse to get rid of it. I don't care what people say.

I woke up the next morning, and realized it was Saturday. Throughout the day I lounged in the living room, with Soda, Steve, Two-bit, and Pony. I haven't seen Dally since yesterday, and we still didn't know where Johnny was.

It was around 5, a hour before Darry gets home, when someone called.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, is this Rayna Curtis?"

"Yeah, who's this?" I asked.

"It's…..It's Ocean."

"Oh, hey Ocean," I say excited.

"I need to talk to you," she said.

"Okay, I'm here to listen," I say.

Author's Note: R&amp;R, I will update chapter 3 today or tomorrow! Please R&amp;R if you like my story!


	3. Chapter 3 The truth might kill

Chapter 3 "The truth might kill"

It was silent for several seconds before Ocean asked, "Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a thousand-no a billion needles in my eyes," I said.

She giggled, and said, "Okay, do you remember when I said, I didn't…have a name?"

"Yeah…..why?"

"Well, I don't."

"How?"

"I was adopted."

"So, wouldn't your foster parents name you, or the adoption center name you?" I asked.

"They don't-they didn't-they didn't know my real name so they called me Ocean, so technically it's my name but no one else called me that", she explained.

"Okay, I get it," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, really I'm not lying," I said.

She sighed, "So…..you're not surprised, or mad?"

"No, why would I be?" I asked.

It was quiet for a few seconds then she said, "I don't know." (A/N: Ocean shrugged when Rayna had asked, but she realized quickly and said that)

"Hey, do you want to come over?" I asked.

"Uh…I can't, I have things planned," Ocean said uneasily.

"Ocean, are you afraid of my brothers, and friends?" I asked, quietly.

But the gang (minus, Dally, and Johnny), looked over at me.

"No, why would I be?"

"You always seem uneasy around them, but you seem like that around all boys, so are you just scared of boys?"

"N-no," –Beep-Beep-Beep-

I hanged up, and plopped down on the couch next to Pony. The guys were staring at me. I ignored them, I focused on the TV, and focused on the fact Ocean might have been lying to me.

I had my concert at the school, where I sang, 'Knew you were trouble' by Taylor Swift (A/N: I know Taylor Swift isn't 80s or 60s, but it's kind of a mix of different ages. So don't review about, how that's not in the 60s/80s. Get over it, its my book not yours. I'm sick of being nice, to people.) The whole gang were there, minus Johnny. Dally came back just the other night.

He was mad about something, but we didn't know what, we were thinking it was Johnny, but Dally said he couldn't find Johnny. That's all I could think about, what if he's hurt, or-

I got interrupted when the clapping started, and I realized I was done with my performance. I got up, and made it towards the gang, we watched some more solos then left.

We got in the truck, and went to DQ (Dairy Queen) for dinner. We all couldn't really eat that well. We were all too worried about Johnny, and what had happened.

We got home at 11, we had to drop off Two-bit, and Dally at Buck's party, and Steve at his house. We passed by Johnny's house but nobody was there, at else seemed like nobody was there.

When we got home I was so tired I almost fell asleep walking in. I fell asleep on the couch and Soda took me to my room. I was so tired but I couldn't get to sleep. Finally around 1 I went to sleep.

I didn't get much sleep, cause I woke up at 3 to a loud bang. I ran down stairs half asleep, to see what's going on. That was probably really stupid, I mean someone could have just broke in, but I didn't care.

Soda, and Pony came out next, and then Darry came and turned on all the lights. At first I didn't see anything, but once I adjusted to the light I saw the door wide open, the screen and the wood door.

Then once we made in the living room all the way, we saw what looked like could be Dallas Winston, with a figure he just laid down on the couch.

It was too dark to see who it was, but once we got close enough we could see who it was, but we really didn't like what we saw. And I really wished we looked for it earlier before this happened, but it was too late, and we all knew it.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update, and sorry it's so short...R&amp;R PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4 The truth Will Kill

Chapter 4 "The truth Will Kill"

"Dallas what are you doing here?" Darry asked in a low voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" Dally asked, as he looked down at the figure on the couch.

I turned the light on in the living room, and looked at what everyone else was looking at, which was a small boy, I knew very well as Johnny Cade.

We haven't seen him for about a week, and now he's on our couch, beaten, bruised, and bloody. "What happened?" Darry asked, sternly.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing his ole man," Dally yelled.

"Where did you find him?" Soda asked.

"In the lot," Dally answered.

I sat down by the couch, and Darry went to go get the first aid kit. I let my hand go through Johnny's hair, and across his face over his scar.

"Are you sure it was his dad, usually it's not this bad," Pony said.

"Well, who else could it be?" Dally yelled/whispered.

"Socs," I mumbled.

Dally turned to me, "If it was socs then it would be worse then this, don't you think?!"

"I guess," I whispered, as I put my hand on his forehead, "Guys, he's burning up."

Dally looked over and quickly sat down, moving my hand out of the way, and putting his on. He quickly took it off, like he got burned, but I knew he wasn't that hot.

"Pony, Soda, get wet rags," Darry instructed.

They rushed back after they were done, with the rags dripping all the way to the couch. Dally took them, put one on Johnny's head, and the other he dripped on Johnny's face.

He gave the rags to me, and I threw them at Pony, who threw them at Soda, who threw them on the floor. Dally took the blanket from the chair by the couch and put them on Johnny.

"Isn't he hot? Shouldn't you keep him cool, not put a blanket on him, the last time I checked blankets make you warm," I remarked.

"But it will make him sweat, and if he's sick then that will make him feel better faster, plus it's going to be cold tonight," Dally explained.

Johnny moved on his side on the couch, we thought he was awake for a second but after he moved, he laid there motionless.

"Well, if were done here, I'm going to bed, see y'all in the mornin'," Soda said, walked to his and Pony's doorway, but stopped turned and added, "Come on Pone."

Pony followed after giving one last glance and Johnny. Darry put his hand on my shoulder, saying, "Come on kiddo, it's time for bed."

"I'll go to bed in a minute," I told him.

He nodded, then went to bed. I sat there staring at Johnny, hoping, and praying he was going to be okay.

"Go, I'll watch him," Dally said.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Go to bed, I'll take care of Johnny," Dally repeated.

"Okay," I got up, "night."

The next day I woke up to silence. Which is very nice, and peaceful, but if you knew who lived here, and who came here, silence isn't normal, so it's actually pretty scary.

I ran down stairs almost tripping over my own feet, and made it to the kitchen. Two-bit, Steve, Soda, and Pony were sitting at the table, eating in silence.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked, confused, and scared of what the answer was going to be.

"What do you mean, what's going on?" Steve asked.

"I mean, you guys are quiet. Your never quiet, never," I said.

"What do you want us to do about it?" Two-bit asked.

"Uh…talk. Two-bit you always have something to say, so does Soda."

"So…" Pony said.

"What's wrong, seriously guys?" I asked.

"Johnny's still not awake," Soda said quietly.

"So, he'll wake up," I reassured them.

"Yeah, but Rayna, he's been gone for about a week, so he could have been asleep for about a week," Darry said, from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Then it's more like a coma, not a nap, or a long sleep, a coma," I said.

The guys stared at me, "Maybe we should take him to the hospital."

I turned and Dallas Winston was standing there, waiting for our answer.

"I think Dal's right we should," Darry agreed.

"Johnny won't like this," I commented.

"I don't care right now, he needs medical help," Darry said.

"I want to come," I said.

"No, I'm going to take him, and Dally's coming. That's it, we don't need everyone else to come," Darry said.

Dally agreed and picked up Johnny wrapped up in a blanket and went out the door. Darry followed, and we all could hear the truck pulling out of the driveway. I sat down on Soda's lap, and leaned back on him.

"But I wanted to go," I whined in Soda's ear.

"You can come with me, and Steve to the DX," Soda whispered in my ear.

I smiled and nodded.

"Well we have to leave now then," Steve said, apparently he heard us.

I got up, ran upstairs and changed into a tank top that was flag color, and said 'Free to be me!', then I wore jean shorts, and my dog tags. Then I sat in the middle of Steve and Soda in the car.

I watched Steve work on cars, and helped Soda inside mostly. I hanged inside when it was really hot outside, so I watched Steve only in the morning.

Later on around about 5, an hour before Soda and Steve got off work today, Two-bit and Pony came and picked me up, and we went to the movie house. We got out of the Paul Newman movie at 6, and we walked home together.

Two-bit went home, and me and Pony got home to Soda and Steve arm wrestling, and there was no sign of Darry.

"Where's Darry?" I asked.

"Still at the hospital," Soda answered.

"Did he call?" Pony asked.

"Nope," Steve said.

I plopped down on the couch and turned on Mickey. Pony sat down watched TV for about 5 minutes, then continued his book 'Gone with the Wind', which he already read 2 or 3 times.

Darry came home around 12, well that's what Soda said. I was already asleep in my room, since I had school. So I woke up and walked to school with Pony Boy. I went to gym with the guys, and the day went by slowly.

I found Ocean at lunch so I sat with her. She acted like the conversation we had the other night didn't happen so I did too. We got out of school at 2:05 like always, and I didn't wait for the guys.

When I was a block or 2 away from the house I realized….someone was following me. I turned around and it was a truck, and it stopped. A guy was inside it, but I didn't know who it was. So I walked on, and the truck followed.

So I turn around again but this time I catch it stopping and the guy inside of the truck realized I did. So he drove, I thought he was going to drive on, but he stopped next to me, and rolled down the window.

"Hey sweetie," he said smirking.

My eyes widened when I realized who it was. He got out of jail, I thought to myself in fear.

Author's Note: Since it took so long for me to update chapter 3, here's chapter 4! I hope you guys like it so far! Please, R&amp;R!


	5. Chapter 5 Even the stars burn

Chapter 5 "Even the stars burn"

"Dad? What are you doing out of the cooler?" I asked.

"I got out early for good behavior," he said.

I shook my head, he was almost as smart as Dally when it came to getting out of trouble.

"If you got out shouldn't you be back in Oklahoma City?" I asked.

"But I wanted to see my beautiful daughter," he protested.

I shook my head, once again, and started to walk again. He sped up in his truck we were right next to each other the whole time.

"Come on, give me a second chance," my dad pleaded.

"Give you a second chance?! Yeah, right, dad; no I am not giving you a second chance. I gave you enough chances," I started to yell, but I didn't make eye contact, or stop walking.

"You did not give me any chances, Rayna, none, zero chances."

"I gave you plenty, too many if you ask me," I said.

"Too many?! No you did not, Rayna, your lying just like before. You know you're taking a lot after your mother, you're just like her, a lying, tin weasel pecker wood bitch; just like her."

I stopped and turned towards him, "You lair, she wasn't like that. She would never hurt anyone."

"How should you know, she was dead before you could even walk. She died a slut, and she went to hell," he yelled, stopping the truck, but not getting out.

"She died gallant, brave, a hero, and she went to heaven," I was trying to hold back tears but I was failing.

"Don't you dare start crying, just like your mother, crying to get off the hook, well sorry kiddo but it's not going to work, not this time, not anytime," he lightly yelled, looking ahead in the distance.

"I'm not crying to get off the hook," I yelled, tears streaming down my face, "The only reason mom cried is because of the things you said to her."

"How should you know, you were a baby!"

I gulped, even saying his name hurt, "Brandon told me."

"Brandon, didn't know anything either, he was too young."

"He might have been young but he was old enough to know that the words you said, or more like yelled, hurt," I said.

"Yeah, right, don't bring your brother into this, he did nothing wrong."

"No he didn't, and he would be alive if it wasn't for you," I said.

"You still won't let that go will you. I had nothing to do with it," he defended.

"Just leave me alone," I screamed/yelled.

People were watching us, but they didn't stop, they tried to ignore it.

"Come on Rayna, we can start new, brand new, like nothing happened," he said.

I started to walk again, and once again he sped up. He was yelling at me, telling me he was sorry, blah, blah, blah, he wasn't sorry. I stopped turned around and sprinted. I wasn't going to show him where I lived.

Even though he probably knew already, I can't take any chances. So I sprinted, past the DX, and into town past DQ. I still had my book bag on, it was weighing me down, and so I was unable to go faster.

The truck was right behind me, it felt like he was going to run me over, and the sad thing was I highly doubted him missing the chance to hit me and kill me. I took a turn and headed straight into an alley….dead end.

He drove into the alley as I started to climb the fence. He was yelling out the window still, and his voice was getting quite annoying. I was at the top, and about to drop when some words that came out of his mouth were too clear to me.

"Fine, Rayna, you want the truth then fine have the truth, I killed your brothers, and your mother, happy now? That's the truth, now please believe me Rayna, I want to change. I want to be a father, your father. Please, give me a second chance."

I turned, my face was wet and sticky, and more tears were going down my cheeks as I said, "No, you will never be a father to me," I paused, "I hate you."

With that I jumped down from the fence and ran again, not looking back in fear of seeing his face, his car. His words might have been true, but so were mine. Every word I meant, I did hate him, that's something that will never change.

I ran into town again, past DQ and the DX, once again, and into my neighborhood. I ran past the park, the lot, past Steve's house, and past my house. I didn't want to go home, too many questions will be asked to me.

I ran to Two-bit's house, not to see Two-bit, Two-bit's never there, to see his sister that's the same age as Pony.

I'm not best friends with her, were just friends. We don't even get along that well, but we still like to talk, and plus she's good at keeping secrets, especially from the gang. I didn't even knock, I just walked on in.

Their mom isn't usually here, she works late on school nights. Heck, usually Katie isn't here either, she's always hanging out with Sylvia, Angela, Evie, and Sandy. I walked in the living room, and she was sitting on the couch watching Mickey Mouse.

Just like Two-bit, I thought. I knocked on the wall before entering the living room. She looked up at me, and her face fell. I must have looked worse than I thought.

"What happened to you?" she asked, as she stood up.

"I ran into my dad, on the way from school," I said, wiping my eyes.

"Sit down, I'll get you a drink of water. You look hot," she said, and walked to the kitchen.

I sat down as she came back with a wet rag, and a glass of water. She sat down by me, and gave me the water. I took a long drink, and leaned back. She made me sit up, and took my back pack off.

Then she took the glass, put it on the table, and put the wet rag on my fore head.

"This will help you cool off," she said as she dabbed the wet rag around my eyes, "You have pretty eyes, you know that? They are really unique. Has anyone ever told you that?"

"Yeah, plenty of people. Thanks," I said.

She sat the rag on the table, and looked me in the eyes, "So what happened between you and your dad?"

"He admitted to everything," tears welled up in my eyes again.

"What do you mean everything?" Katie asked.

"He admitted to killing, Brandon, Alex, and Keith…and my mom," I explained.

"You mean your dad killed your mom?" Katie asked.

"Yep," I said trying to swallow the lump in my throat.

Katie leaned over and hugged me, "You'll be okay. Do you want me to call Two-bit to come pick you up?"

"No, I'll walk, I'll be okay. Really, Katie I'll be fine," I recurred her.

"Okay, well I'll walk with you," Katie said.

"Don't tell the gang, okay? I'll tell them, just not now," I said.

She nodded, turned off the TV, and we walked together back to my house. Dally was smoking on the porch when we got there.

"Hey kid, where have ya been?" Dally asked me, ignoring Katie's appearance.

"Well nice to see you too," Katie said sarcastically.

"I been hanging out with Katie at her house," I said.

He shrugged and said, "Well Darry's been worried sick, he thought you were coming straight home."

"Me too," I mumbled to myself.

Katie followed me in and Darry was reading the newspaper, and Two-bit, and Pony were watching 'The three stooges'.

"Where have you been?" Darry asked without looking up from his paper.

"I been at Katie and Two-bit's house," I said.

Two-bit looked up at the sound of his name. He looked surprised to see Katie, but he totally ignored her, and went back to watching Curly throwing pie in Larry's face.

"What am I invisible?" Katie asked.

"Yep," Two-bit said.

Katie sat down next to him, and laid her head in his lap.

"I thought you were coming straight home," Darry said.

"Yeah me too," I told him, "but I ran into some socs, so I ran and went the long way home. Then I pasted Katie's house, and thought, why don't I give her a visit."

Darry looked up at me, "Are you alright, did the socs get to ya?"

"Nah, I out ran them."

Katie lightly laughed knowing that's not the truth. I glared at her, but since she was turned around she didn't stop.

"Glad to hear. We don't need another one of us jumped," Pony said.

"What do you mean? Who got jumped?" I asked.

"Well, 'cording to Dally, Johnny did," Two-bit said.

"I told the doc that, can't say the truth or Johnny would be put in a foster home faster than I can go to the cooler again."

"You can say that again," Two-bit snickered.

"Shut your trap Two-bit," Darry warned.

That night we ate out at DQ, Soda and Steve didn't come, they went out with Evie, and one of Evie's friend's for Soda to go out with. Steve been trying to get him to date again since Sandy dumped him.

Katie and Two-bit went home after we ate, Dally left to stop by the hospital to see if Johnny could have visitors yet then he said he would go to Buck's. So it was Pony, me, and Darry in the truck on the way home.

"Do you guys have homework?" Darry asked us.

"Nope," Pony and I said at once.

"Do you guys have practice tomorrow?"

"Yep," I answered for us.

"Want me to pick you guys up?"

"Don't need to Dar, Two-bit's picking me up," Pony said.

"Yeah, and can I go to a friend's house tomorrow?" I asked.

"Who's your friend?"

"Ocean Waters," I said.

"I don't care, as long as your home before it's dark," Darry said.

We got home and I went to bed after I changed into shorts. I woke up the next morning to Pony throwing water on me. I jumped up water dripping from my hair and I glared up at Pony. He dropped the cup and ran.

I jumped out of bed and ran after him. My hair and clothes were soaked, water was dripping from both. I ran down the stairs and tackled Pony in the kitchen. I pushed his head against the floor, and sat on top of him.

"Get off of me," Pony commanded.

"Nope," I said.

"Hey Pone, Ray," Soda greeted us passing by, but stopped turned back and added, "Ray why are you wet and on top of Pony…? Pony what did you do?"

Ray's a nickname the gang gave me, they say it suits me very well, but I really don't see it.

"I dumped water on her," Pony admitted.

"Oh…well, good luck!" Soda said, giving Pony a smirk and walked away.

"Wait, you're not going to help me?" Pony yelled.

"Nope, you're on your own, buddy, good luck!"

Pony pushed me off of him, and ran in the kitchen. I gave up and went to the bathroom to change. I wore, my flag color flip-flops, black pair of boy shorts, and my Mickey Mouse shirt with the sleeves cut off that Two-bit got me.

Two-bit drove us, and the day went by pretty quick. It was when me and Pony were leaving track practice, I walked Pony to Two-bit's car before I went back inside the building to go to choir, that's when Dally stopped by.

"Guys, were going to the hospital," Dally said. I never saw him so excited in my life.

"Why, Dal?" Pony asked.

"Why?! Because Johnny's allowed to have visitors now," Dally said.

So I skipped Choir and we all went straight to the hospital, just to find out he was having x-rays being taken, before we could see him.

That took an hour. We visited but Johnny wasn't awake yet. So it wasn't exactly a visit. I wasn't able to go to Ocean's house because I didn't know where she lived, and it was already too late.

I visited Johnny alone the next day after school. He was awake, so it was a lot more fun, I got to talk to him, but what happened between us before I left, was surprising and….a miracle.

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have a lot of stuff going on with family and friends, a lopt of issues going on, so sorry it took so long. I hope you like what I have so far, R&amp;R, please!


	6. Chapter 6 Some even fall to earth

Chapter 6 "Some even fall to earth"

I knocked, and I walked in when I heard a light, "Come in."

"Hey, Johnnycake, how are ya doin'?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer.

I pulled up a chair to his hospital bed, "I'm doing alright."

"Glad to hear," I say cheerfully.

"I can't wait to get out of here, though," Johnny said.

"I know, you will soon, Dally said that the doc said you will be able to leave in a few days," I told him.

He smiled, "Good, because I don't know how much longer I can take this hospital food, it's disgusting."

I laughed, it's rare to have Johnny say something like that.

"So you're doing alright, huh? Do you remember anything?" I asked.

"Um….what do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"I mean, do you remember anything that happened to you?"

"No not really," Johnny said quietly.

"Come on, you have to remember something," I said.

"Well I don't."

"Alright, sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

"It's alright-it's fine, I just don't want to talk about it," Johnny said.

"Yeah, I know, sorry I brought it up."

Even through it's the reason why you're in the hospital, I thought.

It was quiet for several minutes before Johnny asked, "So how's the gang?"

"Fine, I haven't seen Ciara for a while, but she's probably with Emmanuel, or Tyler somewhere. I haven't seen Scar either, but she told me that she would be helping out her siblings with the house."

"Good….do they think my ole man did this to me?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, why? Isn't that what happened," I asked, a little concerned that he was worried about that.

"Not exactly," Johnny whispered.

So he did know what happened, I thought, then he better tell me.

"Well, speak up, what happened?" I asked a little too eagerly.

"It wasn't my ole man that beat me."

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"It was yours."

"What?!" I yelled.

"Ray, calm down, I'm fine, see I'm alive."

"That doesn't matter…..well it does but-UGH! How could he do this to you?!" I yelled.

"Ray, first calm down," Johnny commanded.

"Okay," I paused, "I'm calm now. Tell me everything that happened. Did he tell you anything?"

"No not really, he didn't tell me anything, he just….did it."

"How dare he! How could he do this to you? I hate him, I just hate him so much! Why would he do this, it's like he doesn't care about anyone-which he doesn't but still! He shouldn't take his anger out on you, if he should hate anyone it should be me. And he does, he absolutely hates me, so why you? I just don't get it, he-"

I was interrupted by Johnny piercing my lips with his. I was shocked at first, but I gave in and kissed him back. We separated several seconds later.

We looked at each other, then I said, "You now, you could have just said stop talking."

"Yeah, but you weren't going to listen to me. I had to stop you somehow," he said grinning at me, and I cracked a smile.

"I still hate him," I said.

"Don't you dare start up again, or I'll do it again," Johnny warned.

"Well, will it be bad if I say, I want it to happen again?" I asked.

"No," he said flatly, "cause I do too."

I smiled and said lightly, "Good." Before I kissed him on the lips again.

The kiss lasted a whole minute, which for me is long, especially since it was my first. We then talked for a half hour before I said, "Do you want me to get food from the cafeteria?"

"Can you get food from the DX, or something, I can't stand another night with their food."

"Okay, I'll be back," I said.

I walked to the DX, and I was able to get free food from Soda and Steve, for me and Johnny. Then I walked back to the hospital. I walked to Johnny's room to find a nurse taking Johnny's blood pressure.

She left and we ate in silence. "This is for sure better, than hospital food," Johnny commented.

"Yeah it is," I said.

"How do you know?"

"Excuse me, but I been in a few hospitals myself," I said.

"I bet," Johnny laughed.

"You calling me clumsy?" I asked, acting offended.

"No, well, maybe," Johnny teased.

"Oh, shut up," I said, playfully.

I left at 7 when it was getting dark, tomorrow was Friday, so I was planning on coming back to see Johnny. I saw Ocean at school the next day, we talked at lunch, and I told her what happened at the hospital between me and Johnny.

I did go to the hospital after school, and Johnny was sleeping. So I sat there watching the TV in his room, and reading comics that Pony brought in for him. I woke up when I was half way through the comic.

"Hey," he mumbled, and smiled weakly.

"Hi, nice to see you are finally awake," I said.

"The doc said I get to leave today," Johnny said.

"Really?! That's great!"

"Dally's coming to pick me up, were going to surprise the gang."

"Oh, they'll be surprised alright!" I said, rolling on the nurse chair towards the bed, "So…just to make this clear, you know what happened yesterday, right?"

"What do you mean, what happened yesterday?" Johnny's face turned serious.

"You mean you don't remember?" I asked, starting to panic.

"Remember what?" Johnny asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Great just, great, you don't remember do you?" I got up from my chair.

"Ray-"

"I can't believe this…." I started.

"Ray-"

"Maybe, I dreamed it, yeah that's it…"

"Ray-," Johnny yelled.

"What?" I asked, and turned towards him.

"I remember, I was just joking," he said.

I took the extra pillow from the chair and hit him with it, "How dare you lie to me," I teased.

He blocked the hits with his arms, "Stop," he pleaded, while he laughed.

"Never," I refused.

He took the pillow from me and threw it across the room.

"You're no fun," I yelled and crossed my arms.

"I'm okay with that," Johnny said.

I 'pouted' and sat back down in the chair.

"I was joking," Johnny told me.

"I don't care," I pouted.

Dally came over a little later, around 3, and Johnny got dressed. Then we left the gang were back at my house, so me and Dally walked in first, and Johnny stayed behind.

"Hey guys," Pony greeted.

Dally nodded his greeting and I did too.

"What took so long?" Steve asked.

"We went by the hospital to see Johnny," I said.

"Really?! How is he?" Soda asked, getting the rest of the gang's attention.

"He's alright," Dally said.

"We have a surprise for you guys," I said as a smile appeared on my face.

"What is it?" Two-bit asked getting excited.

Author's Note: I hope you like or love my story so far ! Chapter 7 is coming soon! Also this is my first time putting even a little bit of romance in my story, so please don't be hard on me.


	7. Chapter 7 I crash and breakdown

Chapter 7 "Only human, I crash and breakdown"

Johnny stepped out from behind us, "Johnnycake," Two-bit leaped up and hugged him. Johnny flinches which causes Two-bit to let go, and everyone else just too lightly hug him.

"Why are you out so early?" Pony asked.

"I worked things out with the doctor," Dally said, giving us an evil smirk.

"Of course you did," Soda said.

"Well, let's celebrate by getting ice cream," Two-bit said.

"No, I'll get the ice cream and bring it back, you guys stay here, Johnny just got home let him relax," Darry said, leaving us alone.

Johnny sat down next to me, and Pony on the couch. That night after we ate the ice cream Darry bought for all of us, Johnny fell asleep on the couch and I went upstairs.

The next morning, it was Saturday, 11 in the morning. That was the latest I ever woke up before. Darry had an extra shift, and so did Steve, and Soda, so they were already gone.

Pony, Dally, Two-bit, and Johnny were gone too. They probably went to DQ, or the DX, or The Nightly Double, or somewhere like that. Ciara, and Emmanuel were sitting on my couch watching The Addams Family.

"Hey, Ray," Ciara greeted taking a sip of her beer.

"Where did you get the beer?" I asked.

"Uh…the fridge," Emmanuel said.

"But we don't have any beer."

"That's why we bought you some," Ciara said cheerfully.

"I don't drink," I said sitting down.

"We could change that," Emmanuel said, trying to give me a beer.

I backed away, "No thanks, but I don't want to be throwing up everywhere tomorrow morning."

"Please, Ray you can't get sick over one sip," Ciara laughed.

"I don't care, I still don't drink," I said getting up and going to the kitchen.

I got a bag of Doritos, and went back in the living room.

"Come on Ray, it will be fine, we won't tell Darry or Soda or Pony," Ciara said.

"Like I said before, I DON'T DRINK," I yelled, opening the bag.

"Okay, Okay, don't get all mad, I don't have enough money to pay for a new house," Ciara said, drinking the last of the beer.

"Okay, I'm calm. I'm going to take a shower," I informed them, and went upstairs.

I took a shower then I got a pair of shorts, a cut off sleeves shirt, and flip flops, with my hair up in a ponytail. I went downstairs and Ciara was leaning her head on Dally. When Dally got there? I don't know.

Emmanuel wasn't there anymore, but he probably went with Tyler, or went with Pony, Two-bit, and Johnny, or just went home.

Anyways her head was on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her neck, and they were watching some action movie with all the lights out, and curtains shut, with popcorn, and beer.

I rolled my eyes as I passed them and went out the door, without them noticing. I walked to the lot, then to the park, then into town. I went inside the DX got a coke from Soda, and when I was there I ran into Ocean.

And when I say I ran into her, I mean I actually ran straight into her. Making her drop a comic, and a bag of chips.

"Sorry," I grabbed the things she dropped, and looked up, "Hey Ocean, haven't seen you lately."

She shrugged, her hair was in her face, I could only see one eye. I put the loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"What happened?" I asked, as I eyed her face, and then her jacket she had on.

That was weird cause it was like 80 to 90 degrees outside, the only other person that does that is….Johnny. She had a faded black eye underneath her eye, her cheeks were red so were her eyes.

"Why are you wearing a jacket, it's like 80 degrees out?" I asked.

I saw Soda in the corner of my eye, getting up from his chair behind the checkout desk, looking over the shelves at me, "You alright, Rayna?"

"Yeah," I reassured him, I turned to Ocean, "Want to go to 'Stop Light', and get a drink?"

Stop Light was a diner on the corner of the street in town, it had amazing food, and drinks. It was tiny, not a lot of room, it was probably the size of our living room, and kitchen put together, and that's pretty small.

We sat at the end by the window, "So want to tell me how you got all those bruises?"

She shrugged and looked down, "You can't shrug at something like that, trust me I know."

"How do you know?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Friends," I said, "Was it socs?"

"No."

"Other greasers?"

"No."

"Then who?" I asked.

"My foster parents," she whispered.

"…..Why did they do this to you?" I asked.

"_He."_

_"__He? _What do you mean _he?" _I asked.

"My foster dad…he got mad," she said.

"So, I don't care if he was mad or not, I don't care if he was dying, he shouldn't do this to you," I started to yell, making people look at us.

I grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out of there. I shouldn't have grabbed her by the wrist, I hated that because of my dad, and she probably hated it too. I knew she hated it, because she flinched the whole way out.

I let go and made her walk with me, "Why did he get mad?"

"I don't know," she said.

I shook my head, "Come on, we can go to my house."

I saw her tense up so I quickly added, "No one's probably there."

She nodded, and we went to my house. We went inside and sure enough, I was right, no one was there, the house was completely empty.

I plopped down on the couch, along with Ocean, and we started to talk, and we ended up talking for hours. Until Soda and Steve got home.

"Hey, Ray-…who's this?" Soda asked.

"This is Ocean Waters….! Ocean this is my brother Soda, and his friend Steve, you might know Steve from school," I said.

"Hey," Steve greeted and then went to the kitchen.

Soda frowned when Ocean looked up at him.

"Rayna, can I talk to you in private?" Soda asked, well more like commanded.

He pulled me up from the couch by my arm and led me to the kitchen, while Steve went to sit on the couch next to Ocean eating a piece of cake.

"Who is that?" Soda asked me, once we got into the kitchen.

"I told you already, that's Ocean Waters," I said.

"I know, it's the Waters girl, but how did you find out her name?" he asked.

"I didn't I gave her that name."

"She's come in the DX every day."

"Why? What does she buy?" I asked.

"Cancer sticks, snacks, drinks, stuff like that," Soda said.

"Cancer sticks?" I asked confused.

Almost everyone smokes around here, it's just Ocean doesn't seem like the kind of person that smokes. The whole gang smokes, even Ciara, and Scar. I'm the only one that doesn't, I'm allergic to nicotine and smoke so I can't.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's for her, maybe her parents."

"She doesn't have parents only foster ones," I said.

"Same difference. Anyways how did she get those bruises?"

"Her foster parents," I said sadly.

Soda shook his head and sighed, "How do you know her? How did you guys meet?"

"I saved her from some socs that were messing with her. She goes to school with me, she's the same age as me and is in my grade," I said.

"Huh? Well-"

All of a sudden Soda got cut off by screaming. We ran into the living room. Ocean was screaming, in a fetal position, rocking back and forth. I sat down by her and Soda was yelling at Steve trying to figure out what happened.

I hugged her tight, letting her snuggle into me. I led her out of the house, giving a death glare to Steve on the way out. I walked with her down the street, a arm around her, and her leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"Its fine, your fine," I said.

"I-I panicked," she stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

"…..I don't understand."

"Me either," she whispered.

I looked down at her, "Why are you so scared? You don't have to be….I won't let anyone hurt you."

"I couldn't handle it, I-I'm sorry."

I gave her a confused look, "I don't understand. What are you talking about? Why are you so scared?"

"I couldn't handle everyone."

"Who's everyone?"

"Soda and Steve," she said, still not looking up.

"Why them? They wouldn't hurt you. Steve may seem that way sometimes but he would never hit a girl or hurt a girl for that matter," I told her.

"Their boys. Boys are dangerous."

"Ocean," I made her look at me, "are you afraid of boys?"

She broke down again, tears sliding down her cheeks, "Y-y-yes," she choked out.

"Why?" I asked.

"Their dangerous."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"They'll hurt me," she said softly.

"No they won't, Ocean you have to believe me. They won't hurt you, not every boy is dangerous."

As I said that, Johnny came into my mind. No, not every boy is dangerous, and I had proof of that.

"Yes they will, boys will hurt you in every way possible. Physically, emotionally, every way possible," her voice raised.

"Not every boy, not every boy is like that. Yeah, I get it some boys do that, but not the gang. They would never hurt me or you."

"You don't know that," she said, then took off in a full sprint.


	8. Chapter 8 The way she feels

Chapter 8 "The way she feels"

I stopped and watched her run off, I wasn't going to go after her she needed her space. I walked back to the house, and got ready, we were going out to the bowling alley, there was going to be a big party.

Soda and Steve drove me there, and we met the gang inside. Darry wasn't there he had to work. Good thing too, because there was drunk people everywhere. They were playing music, some slow and some fast.

I ignored the music, and talked to the gang. That was until Steve, Two-bit, Soda, and Dally went to the bar, and Pony and Johnny were talking to Ciara and Scar, that's when a very familiar, important song came on.

It was called, "When were together" by: Mark Harris. It was still my favorite song, it always have been, ever since I was little. Brandon, and sometimes Alex or Keith would sing it for me, after I was yelled at or beat, or maybe when I couldn't sleep.

It always calmed me down, it's like when they sang or played it for me it meant I was safe, nothing could happen to me, because they were with me. That song became 'our song', and only ours no one else new about it, but us.

And now, I won't be able to ever hear it from them ever again, I thought. Tears slid down my cheeks as I listened to my favorite line, "Worries seem to fade away, as they become distant memories…."

I whipped my eyes, I'm not going to cry anymore, I told myself. They're gone, I'll see them again in Heaven. "Hey, Ray, are you alright?"

I looked up to find Johnny, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"It doesn't seem like it, it looks like you been crying. Is it because of the song?" he asked.

I nodded, "Why?" he asked.

"It was me and my brothers' song," I said.

"Oh…" he said, then hugged me unexpectedly.

I hugged him back, putting my head in his neck.

"Want to leave?" he asked.

"Yeah. Can we?" I said, looking up at him.

"Sure, go tell Soda," Johnny said.

"Okay," I said, weakly smiling I ran off.

"Soda I'm going to the lot with Johnny," I told him.

"Okay, wait, what? Johnny?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, what's wrong with Johnny?" I asked, getting defense.

"Nothing, have fun."

"Bye," I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek, "Love you."

"Love you too," he said, kissing me on the head.

"Awe... how sweet," Two-bit said.

Dally wacked him on the back of the head, I sticked my tongue out.

I ran over to Pony who was now talking to Cherry, and Marcia.

"I'm going with Johnny to the lot, bye," I kissed him on the cheek, and Marcia and Cherry smiled, "Love you."

"Bye, love you too," he yelled after me, as I ran back to Johnny.

"Let's go," I took him by the hand and pulled him out of the building.

We walked to the lot and sat down, "So what do you want to talk about," I asked.

"I don't know, anything, I guess," he said.

"Alright, are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask.

"Um…I don't know do you want to be?" Johnny asked.

"As long as you want to be," I said smiling and leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, then I guess we are."

I smiled, that was my reply, a smile that meant more than yes, and he smiled back. We laughed and joked around, and then I shivered, when a breeze hit us.

"Want my jacket?" Johnny asked.

"No," I refused.

"Too bad, here," Johnny took off his jacket and gave it to me.

I put it on, and looked at Johnny without a jacket on. He looked different. I could see his arms, for the first time. Then I spotted a red mark, just below his shoulder, on his arm.

"That looks like it hurts," I said, pointing at the mark.

"It doesn't; that bad anyway," Johnny said, looking at it too.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Uh…..nothin'," Johnny said, looking up at the cloudy sky.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, as someone told me. I told you about me and my brothers' song, so tell me about your arm," I said.

"I got the mark from a hot bulb from a lamp," Johnny said.

"How?"

"My dad, that's how," Johnny said, leaning back on the car seat.

We just laid there, I was leaning on his shoulder with his arm around me, and I was playing with his hair.

Eventually we fell asleep, and the next thing we knew we were being shaken awake, it was Two-bit, and Dally.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Have you been here the whole time?" Dally asked.

"Yeah, why?" Johnny asked, quietly.

"Darry's been looking for you, Rayna," Two-bit told me.

"Really?! I'm surprised he didn't check here first," I laid back down, closing my eyes.

"Ray, he's freaking out," Dally said.

I sighed, "Fine, let's go," I got up, "Johnny want to come?"

"No thanks, it's a nice night, I'm going to sleep here," Johnny said.

"Okay, bye," I said.

"I'm going to stay here with Johnnycake, ok guys?" Two-bit told us.

"Sure thing, see you guys later," Dally said, catching up with me.

He put his arm around me, "Just for you to know, Darry's not mad or freaking out."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked, now confused.

He made me stop so we were walking slow, and it would take a while for us to get home.

"I needed to talk to you," Dally said.

We were in the park now.

"About what?" I asked, turning towards him.

"About Johnny's parents," he paused and looked around, like he expected someone to be listening in on us, "they showed up at your house, but they didn't want to talk to Johnny. They wanted to talk to your friend,-"

*BANG*

We both froze, and Dally stopped talking.

It was a gun shot, and it was coming from the lot….

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update had some wifi problems. Hope you like this chapter; sorry it's short. Please R&amp;R!


	9. Chapter 9 Only Human

Chapter 9

I took off before Dally even could turn around. He followed me, and we both made it back to the lot in a remarkable amount of time. What we found made me furious.

Two-bit was laughing like a manic, and Johnny was watching him with fear in his eyes.

"And that is how you shoot a gun, Johnny," Two-bit choked out between laughs.

Dally pulled Two-bit up by the collar of his shirt and said, "You piece of shit gave us a heart attack. Why are you teaching Johnny how to shoot a gun?"

"I gave you a heart attack," Two-bit broke out into a fit of laughing again.

"Shut up will ya," Dally threw him to the ground.

"You okay Johnny?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered quietly.

Dally and Two-bit were wrestling, so I grabbed Johnny's hand and pulled him up.

"Let's take a walk," I told him, leaving the lot.

We walked down the side walk, the opposite direction of my house and Steve's house, but towards Two-bit's, Buck's, and Johnny's.

We passed Two-bit and Johnny's, and we were getting closer to Buck's. But I knew I wasn't allowed anywhere near Buck's, Johnny knew that too. Darry said it was too dangerous, too many hoods, too many drunk hoods.

So I stopped and sat down on the side walk, Johnny following my lead.

"They'll realize were gone soon and come after us, you know that right?" Johnny asked me.

"I know, but if Two-bit makes Dally any more mad their going to take a while," I said.

Johnny shrugs, "Probably."

"So anyways, how's it at home for ya?" I asked, remembering the burn mark from that lamp on his arm.

"Same," he said.

"You should stay at my house more often," I said.

"I don't want to be a burden."

I shook my head, "you are not burden, trust me! The gang and I love you," I paused, "especially me."

Johnny looks over at me and smiles, "I know…..I love you too."

"Good, because this would become really awkward, really fast," I laughed.

He laughed too.

"I wonder what time it is," I said.

"Probably around 12 or later. You should get home, Darry's probably worrying about you," Johnny said.

"You mean we should go home," a frown spread across Johnny's face and he looked down, then I added, "My home's your home, Johnny."

Johnny looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I got up and Johnny followed me back from where we came from. We saw Dally and Two-bit in the distance talking to 2 other guys.

When we got close enough I realized who they were talking to. Soda and Steve. I yelled at them, and they turned around. Me and Johnny ran to them, and I ran into Soda hugging him in the process.

"Where have you been?" Soda asked me.

"At the lot with Johnny, and we fell asleep," I said.

"Well you guys must have slept for a long time, it's 3 o' clock in the morning," Steve said.

"It is?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah it is, me and Steve have to go to work in 3 hours," Soda said.

"Is Darry home?" I asked.

"Yep," Soda said.

"Well this should be fun," I said sarcastically.

"Come on kiddo, were going home, you need some sleep," Soda put an arm around me leading me towards the house with Dally, Steve, and Two-bit following.

Johnny shrunk back, and was starting to walk back to the lot until Dally said, "Where do you think you're going? Come on your coming with us."

Johnny's shoulders tensed up and that's when I realized I still had his jacket on, as soon as we would enter the house the lights will come on and everyone would see that big red burnt mark on his arm.

Then there will be trouble. Dally will go on a rampage hitting walls and threatening to kill Johnny's parents, and then Steve and Two-bit would agree with Dally and tell Johnny that they were going to help.

Johnny hated when the gang were like that, cause Johnny loved his parents no matter what they did to him. I stopped at let Johnny catch up to me, I took off his jacket and shoved it in his arms.

"Put it on," I whispered to him.

Johnny nodded and hurriedly put it on. We made it home and I sneaked off to bed. I didn't see Johnny until Monday, and he had run into some trouble.

I was in the hallway and kids were piling out the doors because the last bell just rang. I was standing in the hallway talking to Two-bit, Steve, Pony, Soda and Dally. Soda dropped by with Dally cause he got off work early.

We were standing by the lockers, with other groups of socs and greasers scattered around the hallways talking too. All of a sudden Johnny ran past us followed by 8 or 9 different socs and the Shepard outfit.

"Johnny got himself into a load of trouble, he'll be lucky to make it out alive," Curly told us laughing and then caught back up with the rest of his gang.

Dally looked at us then took off down the hallway, we took off after him getting ready for a fight. We ran down the stairs and hallways as fast as we could.

Out the front doors and onto the streets, we could see Johnny, the socs, and the Shepard gang in the distance going across the parking lot. We caught up with the Shepard outfit and Dally had made it up front with Tim and Curly.

I caught up with the 3 of them really quick. I was the fastest girl on my track team, like Pony was the fast boy on his track team, but the thing is I could run faster than Pony.

I ran as fast as I could and made it with Dally and Tim up in front with the socs.

"What do you think you're doing?" a soc yelled at me.

"Helping my friend," I yelled back.

Dally took down the soc I was just talking to and Pony took down the smallest soc that was in front too. Two-bit, Steve, Curly, and Tim took down the last three. I stopped as I watched them fight.

Dally giving the biggest soc a few good punches. The socs fled and I we took off again after Johnny. The Shepard gang pretty much gave up and they went after the socs.

We followed Johnny down the street, he ran past the park, my house, the lot, and into his stumbling over the steps and almost ran into the door. We all stopped.

"That kid is so stupid sometimes. Escapes socs, so he decides to go to his house. He's crazy," Dally said, shaking his head.

"Let's get him out of there," Two-bit says, and runs to the door.

"Two-bit, you're crazy," I said.

"Crazy? For worrying about Johnnycake?" Two-bit laughs then knocks on the door.

"What do you want?"

"Well hello there Mrs. Cade, can we speak to Johnny?" Two-bit asks polity.

"Why?" she sneers.

Dally pushes Two-bit aside, "Let us speak to Johnny, now."

Mrs. Cade looks at him for several seconds then attempts to slam the door, but Dally stops it with his foot, "Where's Johnny?"

"Johnny!" Mrs. Cade screams, "Your hoodlum of a friend is here to see you."

There's no respond.

"Johnny, you little shit get down here!" Mr. Cade yelled from the living room.

Dally glares inside then shoves Mrs. Cade back and enters the house. Soda pulls me and Pony back.

"Let just Steve, Dally, and Two-bit go in, don't need a whole party in the Cade's house," Soda jokes.

"Fine," I say and step back sitting down on the sidewalk.

Dally, Steve, and Two-bit came back out with Dally and Steve pulling Johnny out of his house by the jacket. I got up and we walked back home. Johnny didn't make eye contact with any of us, not even me.

Dally pulled him by the jacket as we walked, "What happened kid?"

Johnny shrugs.

"How do you not know? To make that many socs ticked off, you would have to do something really bad," Steve said.

"I didn't do anything," Johnny said quietly.

"Then who did?" Two-bit asked.

"Tim."

"Why didn't Tim get chased out of there?" Dally asked.

"Cause he told the socs I did it," Johnny said.

"Did what?" Soda asked.

"I don't know he just said that I did it, he didn't say what I supposedly did."

"I'm going to kill him," Dally said angrily, letting go of Johnny's jacket, making Johnny stumble backwards.

Johnny stumbled into Two-bit, and Two-bit caught him by the arms, standing him back up, "Are you alright, kid?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I'm going to kill the son of a bitch," Dally yelled, starting to walk towards the direction of the Shepard's house.

Soda and Steve caught up with him, standing in front of him, Soda put a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Dal. Johnny's safe, that's all that matters," Soda said.

"If you kill Tim, you'll be in the cooler for life, then you'll never get to see Johnny. We know you wouldn't want that," Steve said.

Dally shook his head sighing.

I walked up to the 3 of them and put a hand on Dally's shoulder, "Their right, and you know it," I whispered in his ear.

Dally pushed me, Soda, and Steve aside and turned his direction towards our house. We all followed, and when we got there, there was a truck across the street.

But it wasn't any truck, it was my dad's truck.

I ran up aside Soda, and pulled on his flannel to get his attention, he looked down at me, "What is it?"

I pulled him down to my level by the flannel and whispered, "That's my dad's truck."

"Where?" Steve butted in.

"Across the street," I told them.

"Come on we'll tell Darry," Soda pulled me inside.

"Darry!" I yelled throughout the house.

"What?" he asked appearing from around the corner.

"My dad's outside," I said.

Darry looked at me, then went straight outside, but not before telling Soda, "Keep then inside don't let anyone out, not even Dally."

Darry walked outside, and the rest of us ran to the window to watch. Darry walked up to my dad's truck and knocked on his window.

My dad didn't roll it down, he opened the door, and stepped out. They started to talk, and then yell, and then started to fight. I ran to the door, but Soda stopped me.

They started to fight, and then we could see Darry picking up my dad by the collar, throwing him in the truck and slamming the door. Then he walked back in saying, "There everything's settled."

The next day there was no school and so we all went swimming well just everyone but Johnny. He said he had other things to do. Even Dally came! I hanged out with Scar and Ciara while we swam.

After swimming we went to DQ to eat, then went to the park and played football, and after that we kind of just wandered around the neighborhood stopping to talk to other gangs, including the Shepard gang.

Later on at home after we ate dinner I decided to take a walk. It was getting dark so I wasn't planning on going far. When I got close to Johnny's house I could see Johnny sitting on the sidewalk right in front of his house.

I sat down by him, "hey, you missed a lot of fun stuff today."

He shrugs.

Something's wrong I could tell, "What's wrong?"

"Nothin'."

I wince when I hear his voice. It was rough and raspy like usual but you could hear the pain.

"It doesn't sound like you're okay," I said.

He looks up at me, the street light barely streaming on us so I could hardly see his face. But I could see the several scratch marks across his cheek, his eyes were red probably from crying but a bruise was forming underneath his right eye.

"I did something terrible," he whispers, "something terrible."

I look at him confused, "what did you do?"

"I can't tell, I'm not supposed to. It's just bad."

"I won't tell anyone," I recurred him.

"I can't tell you, but I can show you," he says still so quiet I could barely even make out the words.

I follow him, as we go through the back door to his house, and he leads me down stairs. He stops at the end of the stair case and tells me to be quiet. He leads me in the back and it was like outside only one dim light to be able to see everything.

There's a mattress in the corner with ropes dangling from the ceiling, blankets all over the floor. Then I spot something move from underneath the blankets on the mattress. Johnny cautiously walks to the mattress and lifts up the blankets.

It's a girl. She's so beat up, bloody, and bruised that she couldn't even open up her eyes. There's burn marks all over her pale body. You could tell she was supposed to hair bleach blond hair but it's so dirty that's its light brown.

Johnny gives her water, helping her sallow it.

She opens her eyes up as wide as she could, and I could now see her bright baby blue eyes.

It was Ocean…..


	10. Chapter 10 when the darkness comes

Chapter 10

"Why is she here Johnny?" I asked, kneeling at her side.

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" I started to yell.

Johnny put a hand over my mouth and said quietly, "I don't know. I really don't know. I just found her down here a few days ago."

I pushed his hand away, "and you didn't tell me?"

"I couldn't."

"Why not?" I ask.

"Because they'll kill her…and me," he said, clasping to the ground then held his knees to his chest.

"Not if you get help fast enough," I told him, sitting next to him.

"I'm going to help her escape," he told me, "and then….I'll take the blame."

"You can't do that," Ocean chocked out.

Her voice was no longer soft, quiet, and sweet. It was rough, raspy, and low.

"Yes I can. I have to get you away from here," he scooted towards her so he was now sitting in front of her, "I'm sorry."

"Johnny," I got his attention, "what did you do?"

Johnny looks at, then at Ocean, "I'll be back."

Johnny pulls me up and we sneak outside.

"What did you do?" I repeated.

I don't know what happened. I was shocked, too shocked to know what happened. Johnny just broke down as we were walking back to my house or the lot, we were just walking.

He broke down in tears, going in a fetal position sobbing. I kneeled down beside him, "it's okay. What did you do? I won't tell anyone, not even the gang."

"That's the thing, Ray I didn't do anything. I let it happen," he choked out.

I sat down, and did the only thing that came to my mind, hugging him. He cried, like he had no control over his feelings.

But sometimes, we really don't.

Don't we?

I rubbed his back, and whispered in his ear, "Were getting her out of there."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"How?" he leans back looking in my eyes.

"Were going to sneak her out we just need a distraction," I told him.

"I'll be the distraction, if it leads up to that we need one."

"Okay."

We sneak back down stairs, I help her get up, and we have her use our shoulders as support for her. We make it outside and actually escape, but Johnny won't let me take her to the house, so we take her to the lot.

Sitting her down on the car seat, we try to figure out where to take her.

"Take me to my house," she says, "my foster mom will take care of me."

"Okay," I tell her.

She tells us the direction and we take her there, she was right her foster mom was going to take care of her. She told us she'll call to tell us when she's ready for visitors.

So we left. We were quiet during the walk. It was cold, I was shaking, and so was Johnny. But not because he was cold.

He was terrified.

His hands and legs were shaking, because he was so scared. I knew why. It was because of his parents. He was scared of their threat of killing them. But to be honest…I highly doubted they would kill them, just beat him.

I told him he's free to come back with me, but he told me no, because the gang will know that something is wrong, and will make him tell them. So I walked alone.

When I got home I realized I been gone for hours. I told Darry I just got distracted by the stars and the things around me, and I told him I was tired I wanted to go to bed, he let me.

I was off the hook!

The next morning a burnt smell. Soda must be cooking, I thought. I went down stairs to find Steve, Soda, Dally, Darry, and Dally in the kitchen. They were all talking but they were whispering.

"What's going on?" I asked.

They all look at me, "Something's up with Johnny."

"Yeah probably," I mumble.

"What do you mean? Do you know something we don't?" Dally asked.

"No," I say quietly.

"You do."

"No I don't, Dal," I protest.

"Yeah you do. What do you know," he pressured me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Tell us, come on," Soda begs.

"Come on tell us," Two-bit says.

"Come on," Dally says.

I break. I tell them everything. They all have the same looks on their face, shock, and angry. Then I turn around, once I'm done to leave.

My heart drops as I see Johnny standing there. I could see his wounds much clearly now. The scratches looked worse in light, and the bruise was bigger and more seen.

He looks at me, hatred shown in his face for a spit second, then it turns to angry, and I could see his eyes getting watery. Then he takes off out the door before I could say a word.

Days go by and we don't see Johnny at all not even at school. I feel like I just lost another loved one. It felt like I just lost my brothers all over again.

I get that lump in my throat every time I think about Johnny. I'm now miserable, I feel so bad. He probably would never forgive me.

He trusted me.

I failed him.

I hated that feeling, that I now felt almost every day. The gang see my pain, but they can't fix it. Not even Scar or Ciara.

Only one person can fix my pain.

Johnny.

But he hates me now. Won't even come by the house. I think I may be in a depression episode. But I can't tell. I don't care anymore.

I laid down on the couch staring blankly at the TV. I needed to get out, I felt so guilty. I needed to fix this….somehow. I left right then, ignoring everyone's looks. I went for a walk, to calm myself down.

I walked past an empty park, an empty lot, and a full Cade house. I mean clearly, there was loud bangs, and yelling going on inside. That's when I remembered what Johnny told me.

'Because they'll kill her….and me'

And him, I thought. They couldn't kill Ocean anymore, she's safe at her home. But what about Johnny saying,

'I'll take the blame.'

Did he actually take the blame? Would they actually kill him? I was scared. Not for me, though. For him.

"Please be alright,' I whispered as I got closer to the house.

I heard a sharp scream come from inside of the house. It was a terrible scream. A scream of pain, a scream for help. It wasn't a girl scream either, it was a boy's. My heart dropped, and I turned around and sprinted back to the house.

I was sure it was Johnny's scream, I didn't want it to be, but I was pretty sure it was. I almost ran into the door because I didn't open it in time for me to go through it.

I clasped on the ground, the gang staring at me not knowing if they should be helping me or just ignoring me. I was breathing heavy, and hard trying to catch my breath as fast as I can to tell them everything.

"Guys," I said still breathing hard.

"What?" Dally asked.

"….Johnny….his house….now," I took breaths between my words, then went out the door.

They followed, "What are you talking about?" Soda asked.

I sat down on the sidewalk to rest, "….Johnny's house, yelling, need to help, now."

"What are you talking about? There's always yelling he'll be fine," Two-bit said.

I didn't say anything. I didn't know if I should tell them we should check up on him anyways to make sure he was alright. I mean it could be his father screaming. But there was something wrong with that scream.

I got back up, "just forget then."

I went inside and went to my room, clasping on my bed.

I still had that miserable feeling, we haven't seen Johnny in a week now. That's a long time for us, because he comes over at least once every other day.

It worried me even more when he didn't show up another week later.

We were all in the living room hanging out and watching TV. Everyone was there but Ciara, Scar, and Darry. All of a sudden the phone rang.

"I got it," I told them.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Buck? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, um… can I talk to Dallas?"

"Sure thing hold on," I turned towards the gang, "Dally it's for you."

I handed him the phone then sat back down, listening like everyone else to what Dal was saying.

"Hey…who?...What? Why?...Is he hurt?...We'll be over in a few….yeah, bye."

He turned to us and said, "Were going to the hospital. Two-bit start your car."

When Two-bit gave him a confused look, and looked like he was about to ask why Dally quickly added, sternly, "Now."

Two-bit jumped up and ran out the door, it only took him not even 5 minutes to get back and pick us up. Dally made Two-bit scoot in the middle, and told us to hang on. Then he sped off.

We found Buck in the waiting room pacing around. If Buck was nervous or scared, then it had to be bad. Johnny ended up having several broken ribs, a broken arm and wrist, a fractured skull, but hardly any bruises, on his face was just a black eye.

Buck told the doctors that he got in a car accident, so we didn't have to make up a story. We all knew what would happen if we told the truth, well if it is the truth.

We couldn't see him until he was able to get up and move around, the gang and me hated that. It took 2 whole weeks for him to wake up and move around. We got to see his room after those 2 weeks, but he was asleep so we didn't stay long.

His room was different from other peoples'. He had a guitar by his bed, comics, notebooks pencils, movies, and a radio. I guess nurses and doctors got him all those things so he always had something to do.

One day I went to visit him I stopped at his door, and looked inside since his door was open, he was sitting by the window playing the guitar and singing. It was a beautiful song. And he had a very pretty voice. The song went something like this.

"I wanna run, I want to hide  
I wanna tear down the walls that hold me inside  
I wanna reach out and touch the flame  
Where the streets have no name

I wanna feel sunlight on my face  
I see the dust cloud disappear without a trace  
I want to take shelter from the poison rain  
Where the streets have no name

Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
We're still building, then burning down love, burning down love  
And when I go there, I go there with you, it's all I can do

The city's a flood, and our love turns to rust  
We're beaten and blown by the wind, trampled in dust  
I'll show you a place high on a desert plain  
Where the streets have no name

Where the streets have no name  
Where the streets have no name  
We're still building, then burning down love, burning down love  
And when I go there, I go there with you, it's all I can do

Our love turns to rust  
We're beaten and blown by the wind  
Blown by the wind, oh, and I see our love  
See our love turn to rust

Oh, we're beaten and blown by the wind  
Blown by the wind  
Oh, when I go there, I go there with you  
It's all I can do"

It sounded so familiar I think it was called 'where the streets have no name'. I swear I heard it before. Then I remembered my oldest brother, Brandon sang it at a talent show of his.

It's not like I went to his talent show I just heard him sing in his bedroom or basement. He sang it amazing. I loved to sit outside his door and listen, since I wasn't allowed in his room, because I would 'bother him'.

I wouldn't really. I liked to annoy him some when we were little but not when we were older, and of course not now. My dad was the one that didn't let me in Brandon's room.

He was the one that thought I would bother him, not Brandon he loved it when he had an audience, and I loved to watch him. I would sometimes play with him. I mean he was the one that taught me the most about instruments. He also gave me singing lessons.

Which didn't work very well, I wouldn't pay attention or I would keep telling him he's wrong about something. So he ended up getting me to just go to choir.

I waited until he was done, set the guitar down, and turn around to notice me. I smiled when he turned around and saw me. He didn't and turned back around. I walked in and pulled a chair next to the one he was sitting in.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, and looked down.

"You are aren't you?"

"No."

"You're lying," I told him.

"No I'm not," he said.

"Well I know you are, so I'm sorry, again. I'm very, very, very sorry alright, I feel terrible. I just panicked and told the gang, I didn't mean it, really. What happened anyways why you are here? And why did you pick Buck to go to?"

"I told you they would kill me. They might have not this time but they were close and they probably, most likely will," he said flatly.

"Who?" I asked.

"Who do you think?" he snapped, "my parents."

"They wouldn't kill you Johnny," I told him.

"No Ray, you don't understand they will. They hate me. You should have seen how mad my dad was. It was like I killed someone like his brother or something, that's how he acted," Johnny explained.

"They don't hate you, they just don't know how to say or show that they love you," I said, trying to make him feel better.

I don't think it worked.

He leaned on the window looking out onto the half empty parking lot. It have never really concerned me about Johnny and his parents relationship, I mean is there even a relationship if they don't even talk to each other in full on sentences?!

Johnny seemed concerned about his parents hating him. I think he thought it was true that they really did absolutely hate him. I don't think it is true though, no one can hate there kid or kids, like hate them so much they really want to kill him.

Johnny made it 17 years, if his parents or anyone's parents really hate them then they would kill their kid when they were born or have an abortion.

"They said I should have never been born," Johnny paused, "I think their right."

"No they aren't right, not at all," I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes they are, Ray. Yes they are, they always are right. When it comes to me they'll right I am worthless, useless, stupid, I just can't do anything right."

"No-"

"I want to be alone."

"Johnny, your-"

"I want to be alone," he repeated not looking at me.

"Johnny your parents don't-"

"Please leave."

I sighed, and got up, "I'll come back to visit-"

"No, I don't want any visitors," Johnny argued.

I sighed and got up, I looked back at Johnny one last time before I walked out the door. He was serious, I could tell. I couldn't tell who he was mad at though, me or his parents.

I walked to the DX and sat down on the bench outside, Soda and Steve came out and drove me home. I was trying to act normal, but it was pretty hard. We got home and ate dinner in the living room with everyone.

Dally left in the middle of dinner saying he wanted to visit Johnny. I wished him good luck and he asked why.

"Because he's not in a good mood. I should know I visited him too, today."

"Whatever," Dally says and walks out the door.

Later on that night when I was in my room getting ready for bed, brushing my hair and putting it up in a braid, Pony walked in. He sat down on my bed waiting for me to finish braiding my hair. I finished and sat down next to him.

"What did you mean when you told Dally, Johnny was in a bad mood?" Pony asked, starting the conversation.

"He pretty much kicked me out of his room, saying he didn't want any more visitors, that he wanted to be alone," I explained.

"Did you say anything to him that he didn't like or hurt him?" he asked.

"No, we talked about his parents, but he was the one that brought it up. Then he started talking about killing himself again, and I told him we loved and needed him, and he just told me to get out, I don't really know what happened," I said.

"Oh," is all Pony could say.

Pony and I both been through the whole killing yourself thing with Johnny. We both had to talk him out of it, and we didn't always tell the gang.

"Is that all you wanted to ask?" I asked him.

"Yeah," Pony said standing up.

"We should do this more often," I commented.

"What?"

"Talk more. Just me and you. We need to catch up, I mean we don't talk that much anymore, we kind of ignore each other," I said.

"Well, we could go to a movie together, maybe tomorrow if you want," Pony suggested.

"That sounds great. About a Paul Newman, The color of money?" I asked, hearing about the movie at school, and hearing that it's good.

"Sure."

"Great, night, love you!" I tell him.

"Night, love ya!"

He shuts the door behind him and I change into shorts and a tank top. I lay down in bed, and stare at the ceiling after I turn off the light. My mind races with thoughts of Johnny, and just plain life.

I couldn't fall asleep for nothing, so I sat back up in bed, turned on the light, and grabbed my guitar. Singing always helped me get my mind off things.

I started to sing, 'The Silence' by Alexandra Burke,

"You lift me up*  
And knock me down  
I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around  
I speak my heart  
But don't know why  
Cause you don't never really say what's on you mind

It's like  
I'm walking on broken glass  
I wanna know but I don't wanna ask

So say you love me  
Or say you need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking  
Just say you want me  
Or you don't need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking

It's killing me  
(love in silence)  
It's killing me  
(love in silence)  
It's killing me  
(love in silence)

You let me in  
But then sometimes  
Your empty eyes just make me feel so cold inside  
When I'm with you  
It's like rolling dice  
Don't know where or how you're gonna make me cry

So say you love me  
Or say you need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking  
Just say you want me  
Or you don't need me  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking

It's killing me  
(love in silence)  
It's killing me, yeah  
(love in silence)  
Wooooo  
(love in silence)

It's like  
I'm (I'm) walking on (walking on) broken glass  
I wanna know but I don't wanna ask

'Cause once you say it  
You can't take it back  
And this the end and please just fake it fast

So say you love me  
Or say you need me  
Don't let the silence (ooohhhh)  
Do the talking  
Just say you want me (say you want me)  
Or you don't need me (but you don't want me)  
Don't let the silence  
Do the talking

Wooooooh  
(love in silence)

You lift me up  
And knock me down  
I'm never sure just what to feel when you're around"

I focused on the lyrics and made sure I got every lyric right, and that I sang them clearly. Before I could start thinking again, I started to play my guitar to the beat in 'I miss you' by Avril Lavinge,

"Na na*  
Na na na na na,"

Even though I was singing to get my mind off things, I couldn't help it, but think of Johnny.

"I miss you  
Miss you so bad  
I don't forget you  
Oh it's so sad,"

I missed Johnny, I missed the old him. Where I could talk to him, and he would listen, and understand. I didn't forget the first time I met him, he wouldn't even talk to me. Look at us now.

"I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh,"

Those lyrics reminded me of today in the hospital, with Johnny.

"Na na  
Na na na na na

I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't ooooooooooooh  
I hope you can hear me  
Cause I remember it clearly

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh,"

Today was the day Johnny slipped away from me. It was now like we had to start all over again, where he rarely talked to me. I wanted to see him again, and kiss him again. I started to remember Johnny and how he changed from the day we met.

"I've had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake it  
It happened you passed by,"

I finally woke up to reality, but he didn't, not yet. I couldn't take it, why couldn't he see that his parents were hurting him. Those words I told Johnny that the gang I loved him, wasn't fake. I did love him with all my heart.

"Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you're gone  
Now you're gone  
There you go  
There you go  
Somewhere you're not coming back,"

He needs to wake up, and realize what kind of mess he's in. If he doesn't we will lose him, he'll be gone, not just for a week but forever.

"The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same  
Oh

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found  
It won't be the same,"

It won't be the same without him. Why can't he realize that?

"Oh

Na na  
Na na na na na

I miss you."

I sat my guitar down by my bed. My throat was now dry from all the singing. I made it to the kitchen, and in the living room Soda, Steve, and Two-bit were still up.

I passed them, and got myself a glass of water. Taking the water to my room I stopped by the living room and said good night.

"You have a pretty voice," Soda commented, smiling.

"You guys heard me?" I asked.

"Yep, you're really good," he said.

"Thanks, but stop ears dropping," I laughed.

"We weren't, we just over heard," Two-bit said.

"Uh-huh, sure," I laughed, and went back to my room to go to sleep.

Author's note: I don't know if anyone is still reading this but if not then I will just stop updating. So please DM me or Review to tell me that there is still people out there reading this story! PLEASE R&amp;R!


	11. Chapter 11 The silence

Chapter 11 "The silence"

The next day, I went out with Pony after school to go to the Paul Newman movie we talked about last night. We walked together, and he paid for the tickets. We walked in the movie house, and we to the stands.

"Want popcorn?" Pony asked me.

"Um…not really, do you?" I ask, looking up at him, cause I was still shorter than him.

Well, duh he's taller than Johnny by like 5 or 6 inches, and I'm shorter than Johnny by 2 inches. So I was at his shoulder.

"No, not really."

"Then let's not get it, but I am thirsty," I grab his hand and hold it, "can we get drinks?"

"Sure," he orders a Pepsi and coke.

I got the coke and he got the Pepsi. We enter the movie and take our seats in the middle. The movie starts and the first thing I notice is one of the guys in the movie looks like Steve.

"Look Steve's famous," I whispered to Pony and pointed at the screen.

He looked at the guy, and we both start laughing, getting 'shhh…' and 'be quiet', and 'shut up's. We got accorded out when we didn't shut up. Which made us laugh even harder when we got outside.

We ran half way to the DX and stopped, breathing heavily and still laughing.

"That was a great movie," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah it really was," Pony joined in.

"What now?" I ask.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?"

"Anything fun," I said, smiling.

"Want to see Soda?"

"Sure!"

"Want to race?" Pony asks me, grinning.

"Sure, but I bet-….Hey that's not fair."

Pony starts before me and was now to the stop sign across the street, he looks back at me as I caught up to him. Then we both ran. Staying by each other's side most of the time.

But then Pony tripped and I was in lead. I stayed in lead until we got inside the DX.

"I won!" I yell at him, ignoring the customers looks.

"That's just because I tripped," Pony pointed out.

"Uh-huh sure, whatever makes you feel better, but I won!"

"Yeah right!" Pony yells at me sarcastically.

I jump up on the counter where Soda was checking someone out.

"That will be $1.50," Soda tells the teenage guy.

"Here," the guy gave him the money, taking his stuff and leaving.

"Next," Soda calls.

"Hey Soda Pop!" it was a girl with red hair, pale skin, and brown eyes.

"Hey Cherry," Soda greets.

"Hey Cherry, Marcia," Pony greets the red head and the girl with short black hair that just walked up.

I slipped off the counter by Soda, and hugged him.

"Guess what Soda?!" I tell him excitedly.

"What?" he asks, and looks down at me.

"I beat Pony! We raced here from the stop sign by the movie house, and I won!" I release him from my hug and lean on the counter.

"That's just because I tripped," Pony pointed out again, and jumped up on the counter.

"Who's this?" Cherry asks sweetly, looking at me.

"This is our kid sister," Soda says.

"Really?! I didn't know you guys had a kid sister," Marcia said.

"Well that might be because they just adopted me last year! I'm their new kid sister! My name is Rayna," I said.

"How old are you?" Marcia asks.

"14."

There's a 'honk' outside and Cherry said they had to go. After they left I turned to Soda, "want to come eat with us?"

"Can't sorry Ray, have to work. Plus I already had my lunch break," Soda tells me.

"Okay, well I'm going to the hospital, want to come Pony?" I ask.

"Nah, I'm going with Two-bit this evening," Pony says.

I turn to Soda, "Work Ray, I have work. Anyways me and Steve are seeing Johnnycake tomorrow."

"Fine. I'm going to say bye to Steve. Bye guys," I tell them and go in back.

Steve was working on a car, when I interrupted him.

"What do you need?" he asks.

"Just wanted to say bye, I'm going to go see Johnny."

"Oh, well bye. Tell Johnny I said hi," Steve tells me, and resumes on working on the car.

"Okay, I will."

I walk to the nearest bus stop and take the bus to the hospital. I walk in Johnny's room 5 minutes later after I got off the bus. I knock and then walk in. He looks up at me from his bed, "Hey Ray."

"Hey Johnnycake," I sit down.

"Sorry," he says.

"For what?" I ask.

"For yelling at you."

"Oh," I smile, "it's alright."

"Are we….still….you know…..dating?" Johnny asks nervously.

"Well Duh!" I laugh at his nervousness.

He laughs, "Good, cause I still like you."

"Well I like, like you," I told him, which makes him look me in the eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I love you Johnny Cade," I smile at him.

He smiles back at me and says, "I love you too, Ray!"

"Good, I thought you would leave me hanging there."

He starts to laugh and I shut him up by kissing him. After the kiss I look at him and say, "We must have a thing with kissing in hospitals."

"Yeah, we must," he agrees.

"Well about we go out to the drive-in or movie house as soon as you get out of here, and we can change 'our thing'," I told him.

"Okay, about the drive-in, we won't have to pay."

"Sounds great!"

We continue to talk for the next hour and a half. Until I have to go, then we hug and I kiss him on the cheek. It feels weird but great to have a boyfriend. I walk home and eat and take a shower.

The next day after school, I was in the living room with Scar and Ciara and we were watching TV and catching up with each other. It was a normal day, nothing special so far.

"So where have you guys been lately?" I asked.

"Helping my siblings pay for the house, I haven't been able to go to school again. I got a new job at The bowling alley as a waiter, it doesn't pay much but it's something, right?" Scar said.

"Yeah, at least it's something," I told her, "about you Ciara?"

"I been with Tyler and Emmanuel, we went up to see Jon at college for a few days then when we came back I spent the time with Dally at Buck's, and I also got a job but it's at Buck's and I'm a bartender. It's harder than it seems," Ciara explained.

"Cool, I guess," I said shrugging.

"We should have a girl's night," Scar suggested.

"Okay about us three plus, Kathy, Katie, Angela, Evie, and Sylvia." I said.

"Uh…no Sylvia, she's Dally's ex-girlfriend," Ciara said.

"Okay, but about we hang out tonight?" I ask.

"Sure, I'm free," Ciara says leaning back.

"Sure," Scar says.

So that night I went out with the girls to the drive-in, DQ, the bowling alley, and the dingo, then we went to Katie and Two-bit's to hang out. I got home at 12 at night, and the whole gang were in the living room, with the TV off, and Dally pacing.

"What's going on?" I ask.

Darry looks up at me, and Soda gets up and gives me a hug.

"What's going on?" I demanded.

"Sit down," Darry says.

"What's going on?" I begin to panic.

"Sit down and I'll tell you," Darry said.

I sat down next to Pony and Soda, then looked up at everybody. They all seemed nervous.

"We have good news and bad news," Darry tells me, "the good news is Johnny's coming home, and Ocean called saying she wants you and Johnny to know she's doing fine and getting better each day."

"The bad?"

"The bad news is your dad's back in the cooler…"

"How is that bad?" I asked.

"It's bad because of what he did," Dally told me.

"What did he do this time?" I asked sounding annoyed.

"He killed Johnny's dad."


	12. Chapter 12 Pain seems to last forever

Chapter 12

"What do you mean?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"Your dad killed Johnny's dad, and your dad is getting the electric chair," Dally said.

"Does Johnny know?" I ask, ignoring the part about my dad dying.

"No not yet, the nurses are going to tell him tonight," Darry said.

I look at the ground and sigh, "How's Johnny going to take this?"

"At least the bastard's dead, he can't hurt Johnny anymore," Dally pointed out.

I stood up and got in Dally's face, on my tippy toes, well kind of looking up at him, I was more like looking at his chest but still, "Dal you got some nerve to say that. Yes you're right at least he won't hurt Johnny anymore, but what about Johnny? Did you forget that Johnny loves his parents, no matter what they do to him? He's going to be devastated."

I started to walk to my room but I got stopped by Darry saying, "Ray, the fuzz want to know if you want to see your dad before they give him the death sentence tomorrow."

"Tell them no, I hate him, and want nothing to do with him," I walked up the stairs as I heard Darry add, "Okay, but if you change your mind it's at 5."

The next day Dally arrives with Johnny at 11 in the morning. Johnny's happy to be back but confused about his father's death, well he seemed like it.

"It just doesn't make sense," I tell Johnny when were in my room talking alone.

"Uh-huh."

"I mean why would my dad kill your dad in the first place?" I ask.

"I don't know."

"It ain't fair," I said.

"Uh-huh."

"Johnny? Is there something bothering you?" I ask him.

"No, it's nothin'. It's just my dad gave me one hell of a beating, I mean I was in the hospital, but he-he visited me, and told me he was sorry. I don't know if he meant it or not, but it was the first time he ever said he was sorry , I never even heard him say it to my mom, and then he just all of a sudden he says it to me. Why me? He told me he's sorry after putting me in the hospital and telling me I shouldn't have ever been born," He started to cry, and I scooted closer to him on the bed to comfort him, "before he left he told me….that he loved me, and I told him that I hated him, hated him for all that he done to me. When he looked at me after I said that it wasn't anger or hatred that showed, Ray. It was hurt, pain. He really did mean it, he really did mean that he loved me," he began to sob, "and all I did was tell him that I hated him. No I couldn't say 'love you too dad' or 'it's alright dad', no I said I hated him," Johnny yelled.

He gasps for air between sobs, and I let him lean against my shoulder as he cried. I started to play with is hair, kind of rocking him, whispering to him, "It'll be alright, everything's going to be okay."

But that didn't help all he did was say, "no it won't." and started to cry harder. I hugged him, let him snuggle against me, his head against my neck. That's when the gang stopped by the room, must have heard Johnny yelling.

Dally looked inside and as soon as he saw Johnny crying on my shoulder he came and sat down next to us, making the rest of the gang leave. He took Johnny from my arms, "Hey Johnnycake, look at me buddy."

Johnny didn't open his eyes, he leaned against Dally and cried. His body trembling, and his shoulders going up and down. Johnny cried for an hour straight before we could get him to settle down, and he eventually cried himself to sleep.

Dally carried Johnny to the living room, since we no longer had a guest room, and made the gang move. Darry got blankets and pillows, and as Dally stood there with Johnny in his arms Two-bit, Soda, and Steve made the couch into a bed.

"Will you guys hurry it up, he's getting heavy," Dally rushed quietly.

Soda straightened the covers over the couch and fluffed the pillow then said, "There all set."

Dally laid Johnny down, and we had to be quiet for the rest of that night.

That next morning Ocean called, "Hello?"

"Hey, Ray," she sounded much better almost to her normal self.

"Hey Ocean, how are you doing?"

"Great, I would like to thank you tell Johnny the same. You guys helped me in so many ways, you don't even know."

"No problem Ocean," I told her smiling.

"Also one more thing," she said.

"What?" I ask.

"I'm kind of dating your brother."

"Wait, What?" I ask shocked, but not very surprised.

"Yeah I hope you don't care. I'm dating Soda Pop," she says happily.

"Oh I don't care, you guys will make the cutest couple," I tell her.

"Really?! Thanks Ray, you're the best friend I ever had!"

"No thank you Ocean!"

"Well I have to go, bye!" she hangs up.

That evening Scar came rushing in, "Rayna, Rayna."

"What?" I asked, coming from the kitchen where I was helping Soda cook dinner.

"You have to see your dad he gets his death sentence in half an hour," Scar said.

"Why should I care?" I ask.

"He needs to tell you something, something important."

"What's so important?"

"I don't know that's why we have to go now," she grabbed my hand pulling me out the door.

"We'll meet you there," Soda called after me.

We got to the cooler and walked in. My dad was waiting for me in a separate room. I walked in by myself and sat down across from him.

"Hey," I greet.

"Hey, Rayna."

"What's so important?" I ask him.

"I needed to tell you something," he said.

"Then tell me."

He took a deep breath, "I was wrong. Your mom is an angel, she is in Heaven, and yes I did kill her. Your brothers, I love them, and I did give them more attention than I did you, and I did kill them. I made many mistakes-"

"You think," I say sarcastically.

"Let me finish," he says calmly, "but I'm different now, really different, I took the path of Jesus and The Lord. I did kill Mr. Cade but that was for your safety. He was going to take you away and sell you along with other girls. He was going to take you last night, so I killed him before he could. I really wanted to start new Rayna, I wanted to take you back to Oklahoma City and start new, but you wouldn't let me. I'm sorry Ray, I really am. I'm sorry I abused you, I shouldn't have. I know you probably won't ever forgive me, and I will understand that, but I just wanted to let you know, before I die, that I love you with all my heart and I wish I could have been a real father to you, cause you needed you I just didn't see that. You're beautiful, not ugly. You're smart, not stupid. You're amazing, not pathetic. You're my daughter NOT my punching bag. I love you with all my heart Rayna."

"Time's up," the officer pulled his hands behind his back and started to take him away.

"BUT MOST OF ALL RAYNA, I LOVE YOU NOT HATE YOU," my dad yelled as the door slammed behind him, and they took him to the chair.

Everything registered my mind and I jumped up and ran out the door my dad went through, "WAIT," I screamed.

They took him through another pair of doors, and I went up to the glass, looking through I could see the chair and my dad sitting down, "WAIT, WAIT, DON'T DO IT YET. I NEED TO TELL MY DAD SOMETHING," I bang on the glass.

They don't answer so I scream at the top of my lungs, "I LOVE YOU TOO, DADDY!"

My dad looks up at me one more time and yells "LOVE YOU, GOODBYE SWEET HEART! STAY BEAUTIFUL!"

I get home and wait until that night where I'm alone in my room to cry. I brawl like a baby, rocking back and forth in the corner, on my bed. I hear my door creak open, but I ignore it, I try to forget the world around me.

Then I feel someone sit next to me and put their hand on my shoulder. I look up tears still streaming down my face. It was Johnny.

This time it's Johnny holding me, telling me it's going to be alright, rocking me in his arms, letting me lean against his chest.

He sits me up against the wall all of a sudden then grabs my guitar by my bed. I'm still crying hard, and not really caring what he's doing. He starts to play a very familiar tune, and I start to listen when he begins to sing.

It's my favorite song. It's me and my brothers' song. The song they sang to me when I was in a situation like this. Now my true love was singing it to me.

"I'd like to sail to lands afar  
Out on a boat that's built for two  
Beneath a canopy of stars  
That would be just like a dream come true  
Just to be with you

And oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
When we're together  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Feels like forever

Worries seem to fade away  
As they become as distant memories  
When we're together

I'd like a castle on a hill  
Where you and I could spend the day  
And I'd love to go where time stands still  
And all that doesn't matter fades away  
You are here with me

And oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
When we're together  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Feels like forever

Worries seem to fade away  
As they become as distant memories  
When we're together

And I'd love to  
Dance with you  
Under the big blue sky  
We'd hold the  
Wonder of the moment  
As the moment passes by

When we're together

And oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
When we're together  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh

Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Feels like forever  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh

Feels just like forever!  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh  
Yeah, whenever we're together  
Oh, oh, oh, ohhh

When we're together"

He finishes and puts the guitar down, and leans next to me against the wall, "Are you feeling better?"

I nod then choke out, "Johnny….Say something, say something that will make me feel better."

He leans in closer to me, puts my loose strands of hair behind my ears, kisses me on my forehead and says, "Rayna Raven Saige Curtis, you are the most beautiful thing I ever seen and I love you more than God even knows."

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE WILL BE A PART 3 PEOPLE! I DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M GOING TO START BUT THERE WILL BE A PART 2! I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS OR LOVED THIS EITHER WAY! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU R&amp;R!


End file.
